Shepherd Brain Curse
by tvshowaddict11
Summary: One-shot. Set during 14x03. Amelia tells Owen about her brain tumor. His reaction isn't what she expected!


**Okay guys can I start this off by saying I love Owen and Amelie. I guess that's kinda obvious considering I wrote a fanfic about them. However, as of right now they're my favorite couple on Grey's Anatomy, and I think that there really underappreciated. By everyone. Can I be honest I was really disappointed by 14x03. I was so excited for Amelia to tell Owen about her tumor because I thought that he'd have some big reaction. However, all he did was give her a look. Since I was so disappointed by this reaction I though it be fun to write a fanfic about that scene. So I could make him have a proper reaction, or the reaction i'd like to see. So I hope you guys enjoy!**

"Why's your name on those scans", Owen asks. He's still so angry he questions if he's seeing clearly. Was that really her name? Those couldn't be her scans, he thought to himself. He could see the vibrant orange present on the scans. Which could only mean one thing. Tumor. By the size of it a big one at that. She couldn't have a tumor. I'd know if my wife had a tumor, he inferred. He just stared at her with a hopeless look in his eyes. Waiting for her to provide a logical explanation. They just can't be her's. Because if those are her's then that would mean that less than a week ago I cheated on his dying wife. He already felt guilty enough for kissing Teddy. In fact he had come in here to blame her for driving him to do that. Him cheating on his dying wife was a reality he refused to accept.

"Amelia whose scans are those", he yelled. The anger he had felt when he had first entered the room was once again present. The only difference with this anger was that he was no longer angry at Amelia now he was angry with himself. Him asking her who's scans those were hanging up with her name on it was irrational. Rationally he knew the scans were her's, but he wasn't ready to accept that.

"Owen the scans are-".

"Be quite Maggie", he yells. Immediately he regrets raising his voice at her like that. He knows that she's just there to support Amelia. He just wants her to leave. Which he knew was unfair. Right now though he needed to be with his wife alone.

"Maggie can you please just leave", he pleaded. He made sure to keep his voice at a much softer tone. He could tell by her expression that him raising his voice at her startled her. He could also see that she was hesitant to leave. Immediately after his request, she turned to see if it was alright. She stared intently into Amelia's eye's looking for a response.

"It's okay Maggie", Amelia reassured her. It was obvious to Owen that they had some secret "sister" conversation. Which made him upset because once again he was out of the loop. As Maggie exited the room. Amelia let out a sigh of relief. She thought having Maggie with her would make telling Owen less stressful. It turns out all it did was aggravate Owen even more. They hadn't spoken in over a week, and now she had sprung this on him. He had a right to be aggravated.

"Owen", she whispered. Once Maggie left Owen had proceeded to stare at the scans. With a blank expression present on his face. He hadn't even looked at her since Maggie left. Let alone acknowledged her presence. She just wanted to know what was going on in his head.

"Amelia whose scans are these", he asked. This was the third time he had asked. The first time he had yelled. The second time he'd asked Maggie was the one who answered. This time he asked softly. Almost as if he were begging her to tell him that they weren't her's. Deep down he knew they were hers. He just needed her to say it. He needed her to admit it so that he could stop denying it.

"There mine Owen, the scan's their mine", Amelia admitted. She'd said it out loud before. She's admitted to herself that she had a brain tumor. However, there was something about admitting it to him that made it so much more real.

Suddenly she regretted letting Maggie leave. She felt like she had been punched in the gut. She wished Maggie were her to keep her from falling. She had nothing to hold onto. More importantly, nobody to hold onto. Nobody to keep her from falling. She was having trouble standing up on her own. She couldn't go over and grab onto Owen. She wasn't sure he was in this with her. For the time being she was by herself. She had nobody to hold onto. The only thing within her reach was the desk, so she moved to hold the desk. She clutched onto it for dear life.

While she was keeping herself from falling. Owen was also barely keeping it together. She said it. She said she had a tumor. He could no longer deny that fact. Which meant he had to deal with it. He stormed down here to talk to her about the fact that their marriage was falling apart, and that he thought that maybe it was best they go their separate ways. Then she springs on him that she has a brain tumor. It was just like her too. She always found some way to screw things up. He hated himself for thinking that, but it was true.

"How long have you known"? He asked between clenched teeth. He was trying to keep is cool. He was still angry though. Just for a different reason now. It was taking all that was in him not to raise her voice. He knew that this wasn't her fault, but he also needed someone to blame.

"A little over a week", she shrugged.

"You've known for a week", he snapped. The way she had said it so nonchalantly had pushed him over the edge. How could she have known about this for a week and not said anything to him? Granted they hadn't spoken in over a week. Still, in his mind that wasn't a good enough reason to keep this from him. All he wants to know now was who else knew. Who besides him had she entrusted with this secret? He knew Amelia though. He knew her well enough to know that this wasn't she would be advising to everyone. He knew her enough to know that very few people knew. It was likely that she hadn't told anyone other than Maggie, and maybe Meredith.

"I just didn't want to be a burden on anyone. Common look at it. It's not ever that big", she joked. Gesturing towards the tumor. Which directed Owens attention back to it. He shuddered after seeing it again. Her comment made Owen frown. He could tell by the humorous tone of her voice that she was not taking this seriously. Sarcasm was her coping mechanism. However, in Owen's mind now was no time for joke's. He was taking this extremely seriously, and she should've been as well.

"Amelia are you even taking this seriously", he questioned.

She was stunned by this accusation. Furthermore, she was insulted by her tone. "Of course I'm taking this seriously. Owen, i'm a neurosurgeon. I take out tumors like this for a living. I couldn't not take this seriously even if I wanted to. I know the risks. I know the mortality rate. I know everything about this tumor. Hell, if this weren't my tumor I'd be jumping up and down. Because this tumor is beautiful".

"Amelia", Owen interjected.

"I'm taking the fact that this tumor is probably going to kill me extremely seriously", she added.

"What did you just say", he hissed.

"Com'on Owen were both doctors. We know that my chances of making it through this surgery are slim"

"Don't say that".

"Now who's not taking it seriously", she laughed.

"Amelia".

"Hey at least you don't have to pay for a divorce lawyer anymore", she joked once again. Owen didn't find what she was saying one bit funny. Amelia, on the other hand, was going to pass out from how much she was laughing. She did always have a twisted sense of humor".

"Amelia, stop", he screamed. Outraged by what she had just accused him of. Undeniably he had been thinking a lot recently about divorce. However, that's just because his family kept bringing it up. He didn't want a divorce. Especially now, divorce was the last thing on his mind.

"Sorry, tumor remeber", she apologized. Gesturing towards her brain. He could tell by the tone that she was truly sorry. She hadn't meant to push that nerve. His reaction had taken her completely by surprise. For some reason, she hadn't anticipated him caring so much. For him being so affected by this. She still deeply cared for him, but she had feared she had pushed him away too far. That wasn't the case though. She could see that he still cared. She couldn't help but feel relief because of that. His outburst was his way of showing he cared, and she couldn't help but smile because of that.

"What are you smiling about", he asked. Slightly annoyed at her. Why can't she take this seriously? Genuinely it confused him what at this moment could be worth smiling about.

"You're the one who said there was something wrong with me. It turns out you were right. I guess you know me better then I know myself", she smirked.

"I didn't mean a brain tumor", he smirked. He had married a brain surgeon with a brain tumor.

He couldn't help but see the irony in this whole situation once again.

"First my dad is shot in the head. Then I give birth to a baby with no brain. Then my brother, who's also a neurosurgeon, dies from a brain bleed. Now I have a brain tumor", she jokes. However, this joke she doesn't find funny. He can see that. Right now she's forcing herself to laugh. Owen suspects she's doing that to stop herself from crying. He just gives her a kind smile back. A smile that doesn't quite reach his eye's.

"I guess it's my turn now", she jokes. "I mean look at that tumor. Not ever Derek could get that out".

"You don't know that", Owen scolded.

"I guess I could ask him. Oh, that's right he's dead from a brain bleed", she snapped. This time she's more serious, however, she's still laughing just not hysterically anymore. Now that her laughing has calmed down Owen thinks it's safe to take a step towards her. He slowly moves from one side of the desk to the other. Soe that they are now standing face to face.

"It's only a matter of time. Before I end up like them", she cries no more humor present in her voice. "The Shepherd Brain Curse strikes again". She smiles at first. Once again seeing the irony. She smiles through her tears. Until it hits her. What's going on. She looks into Owens eye's and she sees the sadness in them. It makes her break down right there. Sending her into hysterics.

Immediately she begins to fall to the ground. To clutch onto it. That's when Owen steps forward to keep her from falling. Suddenly she's in his arms. Her brain can't even comprehend what's going on. She just clutched onto him for dear life. Tears are rapidly falling from her eye's. However, him being there was helping. Keeping her from falling. He was there for her, and she needed that right now.

It let her know that she wouldn't have to go through this alone. After finding out she immediately knew that the whole hospital would be by her side. She knew they would support her. On top of that, she had Maggie and Meredith. Who she knew wouldn't let her out of their sight. She knew she wouldn't be alone in the literal sense. However, without Owen, she would've felt alone. Before telling him she questioned if he'd stand by her side. Now she knew with absolute certainty that he would.

"Thanks", she coked. She knew that him being there for her wasn't just a given. She had been terrible to him. Therefore, she was extremely thankful to have him there.

"Don't", he warned. He just wanted to be there for her. He knew her well enough though to know that she wouldn't just let him be there for her. She'd fight him on it.

"I wasn't there for you when you needed me. Here you are though. When I need you".

"You have a tumor. Where else would I be".

"Gone. Throwing a party. I don't know. I've been terrible to you. This doesn't change that".

"No, it just makes it less important".

"Now", she presses. With a sad look. She knows that this tumor doesn't somehow miraculously save their marriage. He's acting like it does which infuriates her.

"Amelia all we can do is take one step at a time", he advises. She can hear in his voice he's exhausted. That he's not in the mood to have this argument. By this time he's let her go. He's no longer cradling her. Just staring at her very intently in the eyes.

"Are you sure", she asks. She decided it's only fair to give him an out. That the let he deserves.

"What do you mean"? He asks still noticeably annoyed.

"That you want to go through this with me".

"You're my wife", he snaps.

"I haven't acted like much of a wife recently", she objects. "Nobody will think less of you. I'll be fine. I have Maggie and Meredith. You don't need to do this".

"Stop it", he fumes.

"It's just you have options", she suggests. As much as she wants him by her side. She loves him so much that she's willing to let him go. She wants him to make his own decision. Not just do this because he feels obligated to. Because she's his wife.

"Stop trying to push me away. You've been doing it for months. Before I let you thinking it was what's best. But now. Now I'm putting my foot down. Were in this together Amelia. I'm not leaving"

"Together"?

"Together", he assures her. Then he reaches out to hug her. Unlike their earlier hug, he is not keeping her from falling. This time there are both holding each other up. Reassuring each other that they're going to get through this together.


End file.
